


To Market, To Market

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Caleb's melting away at the farmers market and needs help from a certain cute tiefling to cool down.





	To Market, To Market

**Author's Note:**

> So cryocait demanded more fics and who am I to deny her? So farmers market AU(houseplant may have encouraged this with art bribery). I've been wanting to something summer themed anyways.

Summer was a mistake. It was too hot, everything was dying, and the risk of fires was too high. Air condition libraries were the only things that made summer bearable. But Caleb was not in a cool library surrounded by thousands of books and quiet. Instead he was at the farmers market manning Caduceus' honey booth. Caleb still wasn't sure how the firbolg talked him into doing this.

He was debating just hiding under the table for some shade when a tiefling came up to the booth. A cute blue tiefling to be exact. She had messy chin length blue hair and horns that curled on the sides of her head. Her bright pink dress hugged her curves was hard for Caleb to keep his eyes off of. "Oooh! Local honey! Are you the bee keeper?" Even her voice was cute.

Caleb could feel a hot blush creeping over his face. "What? Oh no. The beekeeper's my friend. I'm just helping with the booth."

"Oh, that's cool too," she said. She then gave him a long look over. "Are you okay? You look super red. Do you have heat exhaustion?"

"Ah, no. I'm just pale. I redden easily," Caleb said cursing his blush.

The tiefling nodded knowingly. "That makes sense. But can I check something? Give me your hand."

It seemed like an odd request, but Caleb extended his arm towards her. She pinched the back of his hand lightly. Caleb tried to jerk his hand back, but she had a firm grip on it.

"Hmmm." A frown crossed her face as the tiefling examined his hand closely. "Yeah, you're probably dehydrated. You know super pasty people like you have to be careful in this kind of weather."

"I know," Caleb said hanging his head down. He was good at using sunscreen and usually remembered to wear a hat on days like this, but Caleb had always had trouble remembering to drink enough. And eat enough. And sleep enough.

"Wait here." And the tiefling ran off before Caleb could say anything. 

Caleb stared at her as she left and he could feel another blush blooming. He was being silly especially at his age. Crushes were something he should've out grown long ago. But he couldn't help but brighten up when she came back. In the tiefling's hands were two popsicles: a light green one and a purple one. "Here! I didn't know what kind you'd like so I got the two best best flavors, melon and grape! Which would you?"

"You didn't have to get me one," Caleb said.

"But I wanted to. Popsicles are a really good way to rehydrate. Oh, and I got you this too." She shifted her hips to show him a water bottle in her pocket. "So which one do you want?"

Caleb started at the dripping popsicles. "Ah, grape?"

"Great choice!" She handed him the purple popsicle. "I'm Jester by the way."

"Caleb." He took a bite of his popsicle. It was better than he had expected it to be.

Jester smiled at him. "See I told you it was a good way to hydrate." She handed him the water water bottle. "Now you'll want to take slow sips."

"Okay." Caleb took a swig of water.

"That's not a sip, Cay-leb," Jester admonished. "Am I going to have to keep an eye on you?"

Caleb blushed again. He loved the way his name sounded when she said it. "Maybe."

Jester giggled. "Move over." She climbed over the table and sat down next to him. The closeness of her was all that Caleb could focus on. "There. Now I can help you better."

"Danke," Caleb mumbled. He tried to focus on the popsicle that was dripping down his arm, but it was hard with her right next him.

Customers approached the table and Caleb bit down a groan. "I'll take care of this," Jester said bouncing up. She was bright and bubbly and Caleb couldn't take his eyes off her as she sold two jars of honey. Jester had to nudge Caleb to remind him to get out the cash box and handle the change.

"You really don't have to help me if you don't want to," Caleb said once the customers left. He hated the thought of dealing with them on his own, but Caleb could've managed. 

"But I do want to," Jester said and she sounded sincere. "Besides, I can't leave my patient quite yet."

Caleb ducked his head down. "Danke. Again. I owe you."

"Don't worry about it. I like helping people feel better."

"I'd feel even better if you let me take you out for coffee. There's a cake shop that makes good coffee nearby," Caleb said the words coming out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying. Jester stared at him surprised. "Sorry, just forget that I said that."

Jester shook her head. "No, no it's fine. I'd actually like that a lot."

"You would?" Caleb couldn't believe that someone as pretty and bright as her would want to spend time with him. 

"Yeah, its sounds like a lot of fun. I'd love to go to the cake shop with you when this is done," Jester said. "Uh oh, Caleb's your face is all red again. You should stay in the shade."

"Ja. I should."

**Author's Note:**

> I love making Caleb blush. It's just too fun.


End file.
